


Dead by Doki Doki Daylight

by FreezingKaiju



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, The Entity Plays Fair, Two Years Later, might add more crossover stuff later, sayori dies but she gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju
Summary: A chill descends on the air. A masked figure with a cleaver stalks the night. The code is wrong. Everything feels strange. And the scent of blood drifts on the wind.This is not the place for a literature club.





	Dead by Doki Doki Daylight

“What the FUCK is going on?” Natsuki muttered as she trudged through a cornfield. Fucking...cornfield? This is...well, she had only seen these in like...documentaries about America? Definitely nowhere in the direction of the way back to the dorms.

And looking up (difficult for her given how short she was, thanks to...well, she didn’t like to think about it), she could see looming...lampposts? Well, some of them were on, others were off or flickering.

This was just..too weird.

Suddenly, she heard a footstep behind herself and turned around. It was...some old guy, with a white beard, a beret, and a look on his face like he had seen more fights than anyone was supposed to have...sorta reminded Natsuki of the look she sometimes got on a particularly bad day at home. Behind him was a skinny, kinda muscular girl about Natsuki’s age who looked somewhere between angry and terrified.

“Hey!” Natsuki yelled at them. “Either of you know what the fuck is-”

“Shhh!” the girl whispered, tightly gripping the flashlight she was carrying. “He’ll hear you.”

“Who?” Natsuki said, instinctively lowering her voice to a whisper.

“Trapper,” the girl said, and mimed slitting her own throat with a finger. 

“Ah, Christ,” the old man muttered, putting a hand on his head. “Two new ones? Feel like a goddamn babysitter here...right, just follow us.”

Natsuki nodded, casting a furtive glance over her shoulder as she followed. She could swear she felt like something was watching them...

Soon, the corn cleared and the old man pointed Natsuki to something that looked like a car engine block. The girl dragged Natsuki over to it and whispered, “Ey. Stick your hands in there ‘n try and connect shit, ‘n hope it’ll work. That’s all you have to do.”

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. Sure, she had seen her dad fixing the car engine. He said any so- no, no, there come the bad thoughts again. Don’t think about him.

Natsuki steeled herself and reached into the mess of tangled wires and gears and began piecing it back together. It...seemed to be working? The whole thing started puttering and began to light up...

And then Natsuki heard a sound that chilled her blood cold.

A scream.

Sayori’s scream.

Natsuki immediately jumped up, running off as fast as she can. 

As she pushed past the rows of corn, she began to catch sight of an odd post-like thing. It had a part that hung over, and...oh god.

Sayori hung from it, struggling to get free, trapped by a meathook stuck through her shoulder, the blood from her wound, and another on her right arm, seeping through her outfit and dripping to the ground. 

“SAYORI!” Natsuki shouted.

Sayori looked over at Natsuki, head almost lolling as she stared wide-eyed in terror at her, and mumbled, “N-no, no, get away, save yourself!”

“I’m saving  _ you _ !” Natsuki insisted as she broke into a sprint...

_ CLANK. _

...and fell forward with a stab of pain as a bear trap clamped around her foot.

“The fuck??” Natsuki swore as she reached down to try and pry the trap off her foot. 

But as she looked up at Sayori...her moment was too late. Some...thing began to appear around the hook, spindly spines like an old oak tree crossed with a bug’s legs. Sayori looked directly up with a look of sheer, comprehending terror.

And the spines came down, and forward, just as Natsuki managed to free herself from the trap. With a horrible squelch, they pierced Sayori’s stomach, earning her last scream of life, a strangled shriek of terror and agony that rent into Natsuki’s heart like a thousand needles. The spines folded around her, lifting her up and taking her lifeless body away, almost gently, like some cruel collector carefully retrieving a broken toy. They faded into the dusky sky, and just like that, Sayori was gone.

Natsuki wanted to scream. She wanted to howl, to sob, to curl into a little ball and cry until her tears floated her away somewhere else. Instead, she ran. She ran and ran and tried to ignore the tears running down her face as much as the masked killer chasing her. All that mattered was to get away. 

She could feel something behind her, something following her, could hear his heartbeat and his ragged, tortured breaths, punctuated sometimes by the dull slash of his cleaver, but she never looked back.

All around her, some sort of alarm blared. Didn’t mean a thing to her...until she saw the old man and the girl again. Standing in front of some gate...waiting for her? Was it escape? 

Not taking any chances, Natsuki doubled down on her sprint, barreling towards the exit and feeling the whole time like she was about to faint. She heard something close behind her and the two others, but it all started to fade. She hadn’t eaten today...and she began to pass out. As she felt herself fade into sleep, she could feel a pair of wiry scarred hands hoist her up into a fireman’s carry.

She hoped she would dream herself away from this nightmare.

\---

“Natsuki! Natsuki, wake up, please...” 

Natsuki jolted upright. She tensed and looked rapidly around, trying to see where she was.

She was sitting next to a campfire. There were a few others in the distance, but the two she had met were there around it, the girl eating what appeared to be a fish sandwich and the old man munching on some beef jerky.

And next to her...oh. Oh.

Sayori, looking at her with that sweet smile and that adorable look of concern that so often made Natsuki instantly feel important and cared for.

“Y-you’re alive!” Natsuki exclaimed, immediately hugging Sayori with all her strength, tears bubbling up again from her eyes, though now they were tears of joy. “You didn’t die! I m-must have imagined it!”

“No, she died, kid,” the old man said, looking at the two with a bit of a happy twinkle in his near-dead eyes. “Nobody here stays dead. ‘Cept the ones that came here dead, but I think they’re still alive.” 

Natsuki looked up from the shoulder she was crying on and raised an eyebrow. “Wha? Explain, old man.”

“First off, my name is William Overbeck, but call me Bill,” the old man, Bill, said. “And the other one is Nea Karlsson.” He raised his fingers to his lips as if to take a puff on a cigarette, then seemed to notice he didn’t have one and scowl more. “There’s somethin’ runnin’ this whole thing...it wants us to call it the Entity. It thinks it’s fair. Lets us live, gives us our food and drink and occasional tools, hell I even get  a package from it for my insulin an’ my nicatine patches. All we gotta do to it is keep it entertained. Run, get crafty, survive the nights.” He shrugged. 

Nea spoke up then, with her Swedish accent. “Hey, question for you two: do you know a frriend orr..anyone who would be a...a killer, maybe?”

“Absolutely not,” Sayori said, and Natsuki echoed her a moment later, but in her head almost blurted out two words.

_ Just... Monika. _


End file.
